doki_doki_literature_club_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Aria
Creator:Rose Aria is a fanmade original character. Appearance Aria is a pale, teal-haired girl with icy blue eyes. Her hair is cut a bit above her shoulders, and her bangs reach to about her eyebrows. She usually wears a normal school uniform. She wears teal stockings, and she always wears a darker teal flower crown. She has a scar on her left hand from an altercation with another student she refuses to mention. If seen outside of school, she can be seen wearing a black dress with a black handbag. If seem in gym class, she can be seen wearing a white tee shirt with a kitten sticking out of a fake pocket. She wears cyan shorts. And white sneakers. Personality She is usually quiet and reserved. She is very open with her friends though. She loves adventure novels. She enjoys being in the company of others who are nice to her. She is seen as intelligent but is known to be somewhat humorous from time to time. Deep down, she is kind of depressed. She has no friends who are students and hopes to make some. At home or with close friends, the Leo in her comes out a bit more. She is usually more controlling of her friends but is also very loyal to them. General Information Full Name: Aria Cosma Age:18 Class: Senior Gender: Female Birthday: August 10th Sign: Leo Sexuality: Unnaounced Status: Taken Favorite Animal: Pandas Favorite Foods: Hot Wings or pasta with oil. Favorite Color: Teal Birthstone: Peridot Crush: Yoshi Quote: "Sometimes the best things are the things you don't expect" Backstory Aria was born to a second class family. She was the only child, and her parents were very loving and supporting people. Because of this, she had a false sense of comfort. When she got into school, however, that went away. For years, all the students would bully Aria. She started becoming shy then. People would tell her to do bad things, which gave her motivation. She was always an honored and smart student, so she assumed they were just jealous. In high school, she thought this would change, but she was sadly mistaken. It just got worse. She joined the Science club. They would tell her to kill, herself, just because she wouldn't do things their way. This made her so depressed that she began crying in the bathroom. She was found by Monika and she was asked to join the literature club. Appearances An Open World Roleplay In An Open World, Aria is dating Yoshi. This roleplay discoutined Original Character use. A World of Outsiders In a world of Outsiders, Aria is shown to be more depressed. She also has a scar on her neck from self harm. She still has a crush on Yoshi. She does not appear very much. She is still on this wiki because she was an orginal. Relationships Slamby I didn't mean to break his hand! I'm just great at volleyball. Yoshi My cutie! Preferred Words Arose Ballons, Baffled Blue Cupcakes, Conceal Cold Extravegant Gale Hearts Icecream Kiss Love, Loss, Life Pandas Peridot Teal 50 Questions Credit: Toast # What's your name, and does it have any significant meaning? #* # Who's in your family? Who's your favourite?'''I don't really talk to my family #* # '''About how many friends do you have? Just Yoshi #* # How popular do you reckon yourself to be? Not very #* # What's your favourite drink? Ice Tea #* # What's your favourite food? Hot Wings or Pasta and Oil #* # What's your birthstone?'''Peridot #* # '''When is your birthday? 12/10 #* # What's your star sign? Leo #* # Do you match your star sign's typical traits? No #* # Which habit in other people is the most annoying? Being Egotistic #* # What quality do you possess that you hate? Shyness #* # Where is your family from? We are from Ohio #* # Where were you born? Ohio #* # Are you usually early or late? varies #* # What's your favourite movie genre? romance #* # What object couldn't you live without? my phone #* # What's your dream car? I don't have one #* # What would you rate 10/10? My friend Yoshi #* # What's the luckiest thing that's ever happened to you? Meeting Yoshi #* # Can you describe yourself in one word? Shy #* # Which website do you use most often? Wikipedia #* # What's something you really want but can't afford? A really nice computer #* # What would your dream room look like? Teal with a hammock bed #* # What's the most impressive thing you can do? Write really good stories I guess #* # What are you addicted to? Chocolate #* # What's your biggest fear? Spiders #* # If you had to change your name, what would you change it to? N/A #* # What makes you really angry? People hurting others #* # What would you do with a million dollars? Donate to charity #* # What's your main hobby? Writing #* # What's your favourite scent ever? Roses #* # If you could have any pet, what would it be? A bird #* # What's your favourite quote? #* # What's the most illegal thing you've ever done? Nothing. I play by the books. #* # What's your least favourite food? Ika, I mean squid. #* # What's your least favourite drink? Sports drinks #* # What's your favourite school subject? Science Eww #* # What do you usually eat for breakfast? Eggs #* # What's your allowance? I work from time to time, so I make about 250$ a week #* # Is there someone you've been thinking about lately? Yoshi #* # How tall are you, in relation to your friends? Short #* # What's your most precious treasure? My panda collection #* # What's your special skill? Volleyball #* # What's your favourite colour? Teal #* # Where would you most like to live? Ohio #* # Who has affected your life most? Yoshi #* # What kind of music do you mostly listen to? Varies #* # If you could dye your hair any colour, what would it be? I like it Teal #* # What's your favourite feature of your body? my thin figure #* Skills Writing Aria is a very skilled writer, especially when it comes to writing fantasy novels. She likes to create new worlds and characters. She enjoys playing with her reads emotions and has become very good at it. Volleyball Aria is a great Volleyball player. She is very skilled, but since no one will give her a chance, no one really knows this. She happens to suck at all other sports. Speaking of Interests Aria is very good about speaking about her interests. She generally only talks about her interests around people she does not know well. She usually prefers talking to adults over classmates, which will, likely make her more comfortable. Interests Writing Drawing Volleyball Books Gallery AriaHeadshot.png|Aria, By Rose 20180113 211710.png|Aria, by Lemon Trivia -Her birthdate is August 10th, a callback to CarnationClan's founding date. -Aria is eighteen years old. -Aria was a former member of the Science club. -Aria is single. -Aria is NOT self-aware. -Aria is the first Original Character created on this wiki. Category:Original Characters Category:RoseSnow’s OCs